project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Carparia
Carparia is a country situated on the Tari penensula and was originally a colony of the Metilic Empire until after the 9 Years War when it became independent due to the collapse of the Metillic Empire. Caparia is a massive, multi-cultural nation based mainly on the Tari Peninsula. Its 25 states all have varied cultures from one another, though are fairly similar across the federation. The biggest exception to this are the Tui-La, who frequently cross the Southern Straits and are the majority inhabitants of the Caparian colonies and bases on the southern ice caps. Caparia is a powerful nation on the world stage. Based in the capital city of Wila, near the border with Danellia. It has a population of 184 million, with the Nioese city of Isket being the largest city, home to 8 million people. Caparia is also renowned around the world for its military power, and is often in a state of cold war with the Federation. Culture Carparian culture is a very diverse mix of native Tui-la, Metilic and Chayanese traditions. Most of the country still falls under the religion of the Metilians although it has seen some changes throughout the years of separation. The cardinal directions in Carparia all have slightly separate cultures of their own. The south has roots with the native Tui-La people and thus a culture of its own blossomed, the north being very dispersed in population doesn’t have a centralized culture and is mostly Carparian, native Tui-La and some small Situresk populations in the far north. The west is a very compact and centralized area with mostly large cities doting the landscape around rivers and coastlines. It, of course, is also Carparian mostly but with more Chayanese from the north. The east is the most non-diverse out of them all, with most “states” being 90% to 98% Carparian in nationality, which makes sense as it was the landing spot from the first Metillic settlers. History The country of Carparia was established in 1751 when a set of converted trading ships from the Metilic Empire were set on a journey to the down the eastern coast looking for some new trade partners but mostly looking for “uninhabited” land to settle. The first ships landed in Lito and spread from there. After conquering most of the east peninsula, they reached the Chayan who had already been in the area for a long time. Multiple small skirmishes happened between the two countries until the borders seen today were established. The Chayan-Carparian war happened from January 2nd, 1843 to September 26th, 1845 and had a death toll of around 20,000, it was a very slow war and only saw a few invasions into each others territory. The war occurred after some Chayanese officials said that the islands to their northeast should be controlled by them as they once previously owned them, and they had a large Chayanese population. After this the dictator of Carparia at the time was known to be very anti Chayanese and out of the rumored drug trade going on with Chayan and now this, he decided to declare war. On September 26th a assassination of the dictator was formed and carried out and on the same day a peace treaty was formed ending the Chayan-Carparian war. Some smaller much colder issues happened after that but nothing got too hot between the two country's after the war, although both populations still held disdain towards one another. Category:Civilizations Category:Ukes Category:Modern Category:Tari Peninsula